The kairu hunter
by James S-310
Summary: Set in season 2. During a battle against the Hiverax Ky dissappears and no one was able to find him. Seven months later all the kairu warriors even the E-teens will soon discover that there's someone out there who's stalking and hunting them, possibly just for sport...or maybe for something else? Contains KyXMaya please R&R :)
1. Lost and massacre on midnight

**The kairu hunter**

Taking place during season 2. It's mid night in this city while rain and thunders are being unleashed as the another kairu relic is somewhere nearby. Team Stax who were now consisting only with Maya and Boomer because their former leader known as Ky Stax had disappear seven months ago after a challenge against team Hiverax, a moment Maya would never forget.

**Flashback**

A challenge against team Hiverax was never an easy one, but this time it seemed impossible to win now that team Stax was out of energy and their rivals were in full strength. Then the Hiverax shot a powerful attack at Maya.

-"Maya, look out!" Ky yelled and he pushed Maya aside but the attack landed on him making him hang from the edge of a waterfall.

-"Our job here is done." The Hiverax said in unison and left.

-"Ky! Hold on!" Maya said running to help her friend.

-"I…I can't hold on much longer." Ky said while his hand was slipping.

-"Don't worry, just take my hand!" Maya said and she was about to reach Ky's hand and help him but he slipped and fall to the water.

-"NOOOO!" Maya screamed so she and Boomer ran to the bottom of the waterfall.

-"I don't see him anywhere!" Boomer said worried.

-"We have to find him!" Maya said as she desperately search under the water.

-"He's here! I know he's here!" Maya said but she hasn't found anything.

-"Maya, stop it!" Boomer said but after exhausting five minutes of searching they haven't found anything. Boomer could see his teammate knelled and crying while she was holding the only thing she could find and that was Ky's X-reader.

-"I'm so sorry." Boomer said putting a comforting hand on Maya's shoulder.

-"I promise...the Hiverax will pay for what they've done." Maya said with sadness and anger.

**End of flashback**

Now Maya and Boomer were tracking kairu energy to an unknown town and the relic hidden somewhere was containing a lot of kairu energy.

When team Stax reached the location of the relic it was inside a church but when they were about to look for it, team Radikkor appeared.

-"Well, looks like we found the losers of team Stax." Techris. Said.

-"Hey, where's Ky? Did he run away like a chicken?" Zair mocked and Maya got furious about that and she punched Zair in the face making her fall to the ground.

-"Shut up Zair! Kairu challenge!" Maya yelled.

-"Nobody punches my sister like that! Challenge accepted!" Zane said and as the challenge was about to begin, something was happening inside the church. Screams, shots and flesh being ripped apart could be heard inside…then three seconds later something trespassed the big window of the church, none of the teams could see what it was because it moved so fast but Maya was the only one who could notice something interesting on what just came through the window.

What just appeared in front of them was wearing blue and red with a few metallic parts of armor and it was bleeding, but it also had the kairu relic.

-"That thing has the relic!" Maya said so she and Boomer ran to pursue that thing.

-"No you won't, losers!" Zane said so he and his team ran to catch the kairu first.

Meanwhile the thing that ran away from the church and that was bleeding was in fact the missing Ky Stax meaning that he survived the fall of the waterfall those seven months ago, he was shot in the right of his stomach and had a few scars on his face and arms.

-"Darn it, time to get first aid." Ky said and he reached one of the pockets of his belt which had a red cross meaning that it was his medic gear, he grabbed the medic-kit which was a needle–like device and injected himself with that stuff. In less than five seconds Ky was fully recovered.

-"That's better."Ky said as he ran away from his current location but many people that were working for crime bosses tried to stop him, these criminals were aware of the kairu energy so they were trying to get it to have power.

-"Kill him!" one of the criminals said.

Meanwhile Maya and Boomer were following the trial of blood and corpses.

-"So tell me again, what did you said you saw?" Boomer said still following the trial.

-"I think that what got away from the church was very familiar." Maya said.

-"How familiar?" Boomer asked.

-"Something I haven't see seven months ago." Maya said and Boomer got curious about that.

Meanwhile Ky was fighting many people in the streets even the German gangster boss, then Ky knocked the boss into the ground and he activated wristblades of his right arm.

-"Say good night." Ky said as the German boss was shivering of fear because Ky was raising his double-bladed hand.

_-AAAAAHHHHH!_

Then Maya and Boomer heard a scream somewhere nearby so they went to see what happened.

-"Where that scream did came from?" Maya asked.

-"I don't know, maybe…" Boomer said but then a drip of blood fell on his forehead.

-"What the...? Ghaaa!" Boomer exclaimed as he spotted a corpse without skin hanging on the top of a building.

-"My God…What happened here?" Maya asked.

-"Well, we didn't found the kairu relic and seems we out ran the Radikkor, I say we call it the night and go home." Boomer said as he tried to contact Mookee to bring the X-scaper.

By the time Boomer was receiving Mookee's signal, Maya had spotted a trial of blood leading to an alley where Maya saw somebody wearing blue and red outfit.

-"Who's there?" Maya asked and Ky got nervous and he threw something he called the smart disc, a device that could be throw and then it could return to the host that threw it.

-"Whoa!" Maya exclaimed evading that thing and when she looked back to who threw the disc, it was gone.

-"Was that…?" Maya thought but then she went to search for any evidence to find who stole the kairu relic, once she entered the church it was a massacre but the only interesting thing she could find was a broken rock-like mask on the ground.

Meanwhile Ky had got away and he made sure he was really far away.

-"That was close…I can't let her see me, I…I could hurt her heart more than it is now." Ky thought and then he stand up again and putted on a red hunter tech-mask similar to the Predator and to the one Maya found on the church.

-"Time to continue the hunt." Ky said.

Ky Stax was no longer a kairu warrior; something inside him had changed him seven months ago. Now he lives as a stalking fighter whose objective is neutralize any menace he encounters and collect all the kairu he can even without his X-reader he delivers the energy to safer hands in the monastery making sure nobody will see him. He is a kairu hunter…but whatever happened to the leader of team Stax seven years ago?

**To be continued…**


	2. Concrete jungle

**Chapter 2: Concrete jungle**

Two days later after the incident at the church, Ky's been tracking killers from a what he calls an evil voodoo legion leaded by a man who believes himself to be touched by the spirits and considered to be invincible against any attacker, well now the kairu hunter was about to prove him wrong.

To hunt down this guy, first he needed to find and kill his four most trusting men who had the same camouflage technology as Ky.

-"Copycats." Ky said while he cloaked himself like the killers.

Meanwhile back at the monastery, Boomer was concerned about Maya because she hasn't stop looking at the mask since she found it. But to her it meant something…familiar and she had a feeling that whatever this thing was, it was still working so she putted the mask on.

-"Wow…this is incredible." Maya whispered because she could see everything with thermal vision, when she touched the mask the vision changed to the neural vision where she could see the nervous system of her own hands and when she touched the mask again it changed to the tech vision so Maya could see any technological device in the X-scaper.

-"Wow…I must admit that whatever this thing is…it's one of a kind." Maya commented taking off the helmet.

Meanwhile Ky was looking for those killers and since his new red mask was similar to the grey one he lost and the same one that Maya has now, he changed the normal vision of his mask to the tech vision to locate the invisible killers, when he found one of them he was waiting for anybody who would exit a building to kill it, luckily Ky had a voice playback at his mask and he turned it on to lure the killer into a trap.

_-"Hiding in the shadows"_

-"What the…who's there?" The invisible killer said nervous.

_-"Says the alien ass-shit who created active camouflage!"_

-"I said who's there!" The invisible killer yelled scared.

-_"Come and get it."_

-"Show yourself!" The invisible killer demanded scared again.

-"As you wish." Ky said without the playback voice and he punched the killer in the face and then killed him just the same way he killed the German gangster boss two days ago, after Ky finished his job against that killer there was nothing left but a skinless body hanging from an advisement.

-"One down, three to go." Ky whispered and he proceeded to trap and kill the others in the same way, once Ky had eliminated all of the killers he was ready to hunt down their leader but he discovered that he had to deal with two more problems. The police arrived and he couldn't allow them to ruin this mission and the second problem is that when he changed his vision to the thermal vision he detected a great amount of hot energy which could only mean that it was kairu energy and that team Stax could appear.

-"Just another day in the job, huh? Next time I see Lokar I'll shoot him in the face with my Plasmacaster for leaving a lot of kairu in the planet." Ky commented so he ran to get the kairu first and throw it somewhere but it was too late since he spotted the X-scaper landing just a few steps away from him so Ky activated his cloaking system to become invisible.

-"Looks like the kairu deposit is somewhere nearby." Boomer said.

-"Then let's get down there and retrieve it first, and let's hope there won't be any E-teens around here." Maya said an when the two kairu warriors started to search for it, later Maya found it but from her point of view the relic was floating in the middle of the air but what she didn't knew it was that Ky was invisible and that he was holding the relic. While Maya didn't notice that she was staring at Ky's eyes, he gave her the relic and left still invisible.

-"What was that…?" Maya asked confused, because for a brief moment she felt that someone she lost a long time ago was right in front of her.

Now that team Stax got the kairu and left in the X-scaper, Ky could handle the second problem now and that was taking out the authorities…

-"We've got reports of many causalities in the area; many killers of the voodoo gang have been killed as the recent squad we sent." The police captain informed.

-"All right, let's roll! Bring the Crushers here!" The captain ordered so big combat robots came to the streets operated by cops in the inside.

-"Okay…this should be interesting, time to plan out my tactics." Ky thought and he changed his vision to the tech vision to analyze the robots.

-"Three crushers, all with pilots not very protected from behind…heh, this is gonna be easy." Ky said to himself and then he used the voice playback to scare the first robot.

_-"There's no forgive for your sins."_

-"Who's there? Show yourself or you'll get arrested!" The pilot said but then Ky ambushed him from behind opening the robot's capsule and stabbing the pilot with his Combistick, which was like a battle spear.

He assaulted the second one by putting traps of fire bombs around it and making it explode and he had the third one on sight and Ky activated the Plasmacaster which was like a plasma blaster installed in the protection of his left shoulder and he could shoot whatever he saw, so the third robot went boom.

After the robots were killed Ky looked at his wrist-comm and he noticed that he had 3% of electric energy, he needs to recharge so his cloaking system and all of his weapons that were energy based could still work so he search for an electrical box in the city.

-"I hope the only thing I can feel tickles." Ky commented to himself when he found one but to recharge, he needed to grab the electrical cables, incredibly he was recharged to the 200% of energy.

-"Not the tickles I hoped for…but still it was worth it." Ky said and then he heard the scream of a child nearby, he changed his vision into the neural vision to find the child. When he found it he saw that he was about to get killed by a criminal but Ky stab the attacker with his wristblades.

-"Thank you, sir." The child said.

-"Get somewhere safe." Ky said deactivating his cloaking system and he jumped back to the rooftops.

Later Ky found more of those invisible killers running back to their lair, what they just did is to lure the hunter to their place where they feel safe but where they're actually weak.

**To be continued…**


	3. The alpha male

**Chapter 3: The alpha male**

Ky had successfully stalked the invisible killers to their lair where they were hiding, he also noticed that these guys were selling or collecting various relics full of kairu, if any E-teen or team Stax find out about this place they would get the kairu ASAP, so to not let any kairu warrior blood to be shed any time soon Ky decided to take these guys down and then leave this kairu valve back to the monastery, and like in the rules of the jungle only one will get out of here alive.

Once he entered the location he found many of them living their own usual and twisted lives so the kairu hunter took that as an advantage but his name was known all around this gang and many others, he found one of these guys guarding the main gate but then this guy got freeze to death when he saw Ky.

-"Finally found me, huh big dog?" The killer said staring scared as three aiming lasers were aiming at the killer's head...these aiming lasers came from Ky's mask.

-"Well…what took you so long?" The killer said scared to the teeth but then he was about to reach his gun but Ky killed him with his Plasmacaster at full power, he made the killer to blow up and his parts of flesh and bone to rain, literally.

When he entered the center of their lair he spotted a sniper in the top of the roof top so Ky grabbed his Speargun to kill him, his weapon was like a 20 inch gun that shot small spears but strong enough to decapitate an enemy.

-"Time to start this party." Ky said and then he shot at the sniper in the rooftop, unluckily that made everybody else to notice it and they started to search for the attacker.

-"Show yourself, ghost!" One of the killers demanded and he got killed by a combistick stabbed in his chest.

Later Ky attacked all of the killers that were approaching him like flies to a spider web, when all of these guys were death their leader, the alpha male came armed with a big machete and green skulls he uses as poisonous bombs.

-"Blood for the spirits!" The leader yelled so Ky knew that this wasn't gonna be easy.

-"Let us see who the alpha male around here is." Ky said de-cloaking himself and he grabbed his combistick and used his wristblades.

The leader wasn't an easy one to defeat but every adversary has his own weakness.

-"Let's see…" Ky thought and he changed his vision into the thermal vision to analyze the armor of the leader, his armor was made of skulls and bones so attacking him with melee attacks could work but it wasn't gonna hurt him at all so the only way to defeat the leader quickly was to use the plasmacaster in low power to penetrate the leader's armor and then the melee attacks could work. When Ky shot the plasma bolt from his plasmacaster he damaged the leader's armor enough to stab him with the wristblades but the leader ran to stab Ky with his machete, so at the end both of them stabbed each other with their weapons.

-"HA-HA! I won't die alone." The leader commented but then Ky smiled victorious under his mask because he used his special medic-kit and his injuries were rapidly heal even the cut from the leader's machete.

Ky activated the voice playback to inspire fear to the leader before he would kill him.

_-"I am touched by the spirits! No one will hurt me now!"_

Then the leader knew that those words were his and that Ky had recorded his voice.

-"Time to prove you wrong." Ky said and he used his wristblades to collect his trophy.

Many people that knew Ky Stax would think that the trophy he would collect could be the helmet or the weapon of his adversary but…the trophy was the enemy's skull. Then Ky ripped off the leader's skull and spine and claimed it as the trophy of the hunt.

-"Guess we know who the alpha male is now." Ky said and then he left the voodoo lair with his trophy and he also left all of the corpses hanging in the roof without skin.

Later at the monastery Ky had delivered the kairu relics at the door of the library so master Boaddai or anybody else would collect it, when he was about to leave he decided to take a look inside the X-scaper and, in a matter to say, remember the old times but he had to keep his cloaking on all the time.

When he entered the ship he spotted Mookee sleeping and sneezing so hard but it was amazing that he hasn't woke up everybody, anyway later he checked on his room and he saw Boomer sleeping as well while he was surrounded by his comic books.

-"Hmph, he hasn't changed at all." Ky said smiling under his mask.

And finally he checked on Maya's room where he found her sleeping and he stared at her for ten minutes.

-"She's so cute when she's asleep…it's incredible that I haven't realized that all this time." Ky thought and later when he exited the ship he stopped and looked at a flower that was almost dying so he took it and burned it with his plasmacaster with the lowest energy to turn the flower into a crystal flower and he left it next to Maya so she would find it next day.

The next morning Maya woke up and she found the crystal flower right next to her.

-"What the…" Maya thought when she saw this flower, she didn't know where this flower came from but she somehow felt that it was important…so no matter what she will take care of it forever.

Meanwhile Ky was in the city tracing a strange signal that his wrist-comm had just received, the signal came from a supposed space ship that it could possibly be underground for two weeks.

-"Well…even the fiercest hunter of all needs a camp to go back to." Ky said as he was getting ready to continue his quest.

**To be continued…**


	4. Hunter in daylight

**Chapter 4: Hunter in daylight**

Stax received a weak signal of the spaceship but he can't find it unless he finds and activates the three cloaked arrays to find it, it's also very problematic for Ky to stay cloaked in plain daylight because even if he's invisible his movements can been seen so he needs to work fast to get the signal, and who knows what else will come up next.

-"Many of these citizens of this part of the city smell like rat and other dirty things, surely there's no need to get impressed about them." Ky thought as he saw that the guys in this part of this city were using some chemical that anesthetized their body and infected their mind, so he called them the walking dead 'cause many of those people were like dead guys who as expected couldn't feel a damn thing.

-"Well I better find the beacons of the ship." Ky said and he used his tech vision to find the beacons around this block of the city, he searched for several minutes but he finally found one of the beacons in the top of a building.

-"Jackpot!" Ky exclaimed as he de-cloaked himself and enter the password to activate the beacon.

-"One down, two to go." Ky commented and he ran to find the next beacons.  
He found and activated the second one but the third one was exactly next to a weapons trademark between the sellers and the people Ky called the walking dead.

-"Great, I was hoping not to encounter guns, but hey…I have the element of surprise at my side." Ky thought so he cloaked himself and grabbed one of his fire bombs and threw it to the car full of weapons and the bomb was ready to explode.

-"Need more special guns." One of the so called walking dead men said.

-"I know, I know I got all of those in the truck." The seller said.

As they were exchanging money and weapons Ky landed behind them and he planned out his tactics.

_-"Right behind you."_

-"Wha…" one of the walking dead men said and Ky stabbed him with his wristblades.

-"Kill!" Another dead man said but Ky activated the fire bomb he planted on the truck.

-"Ha! I must admit that I wasn't expecting that it'll work." Ky exclaimed and he activated the final beacon and he finally got the ship's location, it was underground as expected and a few meters away.

Before Ky could find the ship, he heard the alarm of a drugstore nearby where these walking dead were stealing the chemical they always consume. Maybe he wasn't a kairu warrior anymore but his hero instincts made him stop the robbery.

After Ky killed two of the guys who stole the chemical, one girl who was as infected for this chemical as the other walking dead men was getting away with a box full of the chemical so Ky followed her, the benefit of the kairu hunter's voice playback is that the voices he uses are from men, women and kids so that can be really scary.

_-"there's nowhere to run."_

The girl who stole the box got nervous and she started to go fast.

_-"Don't run away."_

The girl started to go faster but then she got shot by a speargun.

-"Bull's eye." Ky said and luckily he found an electric box right on the corner so he used to recharge the energy for his cloaking.

The kairu hunter knew that these guys were no good at the streets so he decided to take them down once and for all.

Meanwhile back at the monastery, team Stax was having a peaceful morning as Boomer was reading his comic books, he stopped reading when he noticed that Maya was looking at a crystal flower.

-"Hey Maya, what's up with that flower?" Boomer asked curious.

-"That's what I want to know…I've found this on my bed this morning." Maya commented.

-"Really? I wonder who left it there." Boomer said.

-"I asked myself the same question." Maya said but she knew and felt that it was important like...like if someone important had left it for her…someone who's been gone a long time, but then Mookee entered the X-scaper and made Maya snapped back to reality.

-"Morning guys, nice work with the kairu relics last night." Mookee said.

-"Kairu relics? We've only brought one." Maya said.

-"But we found a bag full of kairu relics at the gate of the library." Mookee explained.

-"What? We never brought a bag of kairu relics." Boomer said.

-"Then somebody gave it to us last night?" Maya asked.

-"It could be a possibility." Boomer said.

Now this was weird for team Stax, why would someone give them a present full of kairu energy? Or was it a trap? And whoever brought this bag full of kairu deposits was the same person who gave Maya the crystal flower?

Meanwhile Ky had stalked on of this so called walking dead men to a warehouse.

-"I got you now, you little bastard." Ky whispered while he was still cloaking and standing in a train rails on the top of a bridge. He used the zoom of his mask to get a better angle of the guy he was stalking, the guy was at the door of the warehouse and the door could only be opened by vocal processor so Ky started to record whatever the guy will say.

-"Darkness shadow and ally." The guy said and the door was opened.

After the guy entered the warehouse Ky jumped down to the streets and he used the voice playback to enter the warehouse.

_-"Darkness shadow and ally."  
_Then the door of the warehouse opened and Ky entered the location. If having the kairu hunter inside could be a problem then it wasn't gonna start yet for team Stax had located a kairu deposit inside the warehouse so they landed the X-scaper on the roof of the ware house and managed to enter through a window on the roof, and to make it worse team Hiverax had infiltrated the warehouse to find the kairu as well. Oh boy, this is gonna be a total warzone.

**To be continued…**


	5. Warzone

**Chapter 5: Warzone**

Inside the warehouse there wasn't one simple thing that was normal or at least nice…the people inside the warehouse lived a life even more twisted than the voodoo killers, these guys lived in this dark place with nothing else but their drugs, weapons and their goddamn metal music band.

-"Damn it, I can't stand that annoying noise!" Ky thought as he was growing impatient.

Anyway he didn't have time to get impatient; he had to eliminate this psychopath killers to clean the streets, and this should be easier than playing video games with Boomer because these walking dead were listening to the music of the band that was on stage so…if they were distracted by the loud music the kairu hunter could slain them nice and quite one by one.

-"Okay…let's start with this." Ky said and he grabbed his smart disc and threw it to the nearest enemy and decapitated him.

-"One, two, three little dead frogies…five, six, and seven…deader frogies." Ky said singing his made up song while he was killing stealthy these psychotics killers.

Meanwhile, on top of the warehouse Maya and Boomer had sneaked inside to find the relic, but nobody could feel comfortable inside this madhouse.

-"You think the relic is inside here?" Boomer asked.

-"Well the sensors of the ship indicated that it was here and my kairu senses too." Maya said so they started search for it but they had to do it without these people will find them or many problems could happen.

Meanwhile Ky had eliminated half of the people there, but he stopped a little bit when he saw Maya and Boomer one level above him.

-"Goddamn it! Can't they stay away for 10 minutes? Just for 10 more goddamn minutes!?" Ky thought on his mind so he cloaked himself and enter to one of the abandoned offices to plan out his tactics but inside the office he found a small statue full of kairu.

-"That explains everything, I gotta get this thing outside before they'll found it or something worse could happen." Ky said to himself so he was about to take the relic but first he planted sonic traps on the speakers of the stage then he was about to Take the relic but it wasn't there anymore, somebody must have taken it…but who could it be? Certainly not the walking dead because they weren't so interested about it and besides they were very distracted with they're annoying metal music, then Ky spotted somebody in the upper level of the structure…it was team Hiverax! They had stolen the relic and they were on their way to exit the warehouse.

-"Those bastards." Ky thought, he held hatred against these E-teens because they separated him from his friends.

-"Well…the more the merrier." Ky said and he detonated the sonic traps in the speakers making the sound to be louder and louder until all the walking dead people's head exploded by the sound.

-"OW! What's going on!?" Boomer yelled.

-"I don't know!" Maya said but thankfully the sound stopped, after that Maya spotted team Hiverax on the other side of the bridge of the floor they were.

-"The Hiverax!" Maya said furious so she and boomer jumped in front of the E-teens' way.

-"You won't get away this time, Hiverax." Maya declared.

-"Look brothers…team Stax have come to say hello." Nexus said.

-"Last time we recalled, we humiliated you and your now deceased leader." Hexus mocked and Maya got so angry about what he said that she clutched her fists.

-"Shut up!" Maya yelled.

-"Well brothers, somebody is not feeling herself today." Vexus mocked.

-"I said shut up! You bastards are gonna pay for what you've done!" Maya said.

-"She's right! You won't get away without paying the consequences." Boomer applied.

As the kairu challenge started, Ky couldn't interfere with it because he still followed the rules so he couldn't help his friends even when he was cloaked, but he could distract the other team so Ky used his mask's voice playback.

_-"It's a trap!"_

-"What?" Hexus asked so Boomer attacked him with his ice axes.

Later even after Ky tried to help them, team Hiverax won the match.

-"You're still too weak team Stax." Nexus said as he and his brothers were about to collect the shadow kairu inside the relic until the voice playback sounded again.

_-"I wouldn't be so quick to smile!"_

That made team Stax and team Hiverax to look behind them as the kairu hunter de-cloaked himself.

-"Is that…?" Maya thought.

-"Who are you?" Vexus said.

_-"Kill me if you can."_

-"As you wish." Hexus said so the three brothers started to attack the kairu hunter but he was too fast for their attacks, Ky had beaten them in hand to hand combat and to make sure they'll stay that way Ky grabbed his speargun and shot Nexus in the arm. Then he stabbed Vexus with his combistick and finally he cut off Hexus' arms as team Stax was so shocked that they couldn't move.

-"Whoa…" Boomer said shocked.

-"Who is he?" Maya asked shocked as well.

With the Hiverax incapacitated, Ky can have his revenge and collect his trophies.

_-What's your last words, mate?"_

-"You will pay for…" Vexus said but Ky ripped off the E-teen's skull and spine, he ripped off the skull and spine of Nexus as well until Hexus was the only one who was still alive.

-"No...Stay back." Hexus said scared as the kairu hunter was approaching at him slowly.

- "Stay back! Get away!" Hexus shouted scared.

_-"Want some candy?"_

-"NO!" Hexus screamed as Ky ripped off his skull and spine.

With all of his trophies collected Ky grabbed the kairu relic and handed to Maya.

-"Uh…thanks." Maya said still shocked.

Then Ky pointed them to the exit meaning that he wanted them to leave now so after team Stax left the place and were on their way to head back o the monastery, Ky took of his mask and stayed in the warehouse for just a few more hours to "clean" the mess, and by cleaning it meant that he hanged the now skinless corpses in the roof.

Meanwhile when team Stax had returned to the monastery, they explained master Boaddai what just happened.

-"What you're telling me is quite a mystery, students. This new…kairu hunter may be responsible for all the kairu we found here." Master Boaddai said.

-"I'm pretty sure that this guy is the one who's been giving us all that amount of kairu in the last few days besides, he even gave us the kairu after he eliminated team Hiverax." Maya said.

-"Yeah, but it's not like every day you can see a team of E-teens been killed by having their skulls and spines ripped off." Boomer said.

-"It is true…whether this kairu hunter is a friend or a foe is still unknown so we cannot trust him by the moment, I'll meditate about the matter." Master Boaddai said and went back inside the temple.

-"I wonder…is this kairu hunter the same one who gave me the crystal flower? And if he did, why did he gave it or made it to me?" Maya asked to herself but she didn't know who was behind that red mask but soon…she would find out.

Meanwhile Ky had followed the ship's location thanks to the beacons he activated in the city, once inside the ship Ky deactivated the ship's cloaking device and he could see that inside there was the pilot's controls, an armory, a bed to rest and for the best…a trophy room.

-"Finally! It's getting kind of hard to walk around with these trophies on the back." Ky said and he putted the skulls with spines of the leader, Nexus, Vexus and Hexus on the wall of the trophies.

-"Okay…time to take a nap for a while." Ky said as he removed his mask and he rested until tomorrow to continue the hunt…but not even he could predict what would happen next.

**To be continued…**


	6. Maya meets the hunter

**Chapter 6: Maya meets the hunter**

Two days later Ky was following the leader of a Mexican gang of criminals and killers who called themselves _los luchadores._ Their leader saw the opportunity to establish his gang into the first place of all the gangs in the city since the voodoo killers and the walking dead were gone even when they didn't knew who took them out of the game. Now with their rivals eliminated the leader of los luchadores who was known as _El rey_ was spreading the word about his ascension to the big leagues of crime to anyone related to it.

What he didn't realize is that his plan just made it easier for the stealthy hunter who was hunting him and who soon the el rey will meet as the worst living nightmare he'll ever meet.

Ky's been following this crime lord everywhere while he was cloaked so obviously he won't be detected but that turned into a problem since Ky used the tech vision of his mask and discovered many thermal cameras scattered all around this block of the city, which meant that even if he's invisible the camera could pick his heat signature so if he was going to follow to el rey, first he needed to disable all the cameras so he changed to the thermal vision and found a police officer walking near his position.

-"I bet this guy can disable the cameras if I scan his face in the city's transit cameras…those things will stop working." Ky thought so he ran towards the cop and grabbed him from his head and took him to the city's transit scanner to disable the cameras, luckily Ky's theory was right and the cameras were disabled.

-"Thanks for your service trooper…say good night." Ky said and he smashed the cop's head against the wall.

Later Ky had followed the el rey to the headquarters of his gang to plan his big strike.

-"If Maya and Boomer were here right now, I'll probably tell them that I can take these guys out in two moves." Ky said de-cloaking himself and recharging his energy, just then el rey ordered his gang to mount up into the cars and start their assault to the city, what they haven't realize is they were on route to Ky Stax's trap so they pass right near three different gas stations and when they were between the streets with the stations near them Ky used his plasmacaster and shot at one of the stations making the three of the stations explode and killing every member of los toreros gang, but their leader el rey survived the explosion and he was trying to get away until Ky jumped down and shot him with his speargun decapitating el rey.

-"I'll be damned…I actually eliminated them all in two moves." Ky thought and after he left the place he stood in a gargoyle of a skyscraper as he was thinking on a matter that's been haunting him since the incident of the church.

-"She knows that I'm the one who's been giving them all the kairu, I shouldn't have underestimated her about it…I even saw her in the warehouse, she does look very bad and it's all my fault, I should tell her that I'm still here even if it goes against what I've been taught. And I'll be a lucky guy if she ever forgives me about it. It's not like if someone could forgive me after I was disappeared for seven months." Ky thought so after he made up his mind he headed to the monastery.

Later that night, Maya was reading a book searching for something related to the so called kairu hunter though she never find anything related to the hunter she saw in the warehouse but she found something related to the origin of the hunter's gear and weaponry.

In one of her books there was information about creatures from another part of the galaxy that used to came to planet Earth every 100 years to hunt their prey that were the worthiest humans trough time, she also learned the traditions of these hunting creatures like they never killed or hunted kids, women that were pregnant or any adversary that was unarmed so in other words these creatures lived under a code of honor. She also learned about their weapons and gear and all the stuff that it was on the book was exactly the same gears and weapons the kairu hunter had.

-"So…whoever this kairu hunter is, he knows about this? But that doesn't make any sense; if he's following the code of honor of the creatures shouldn't he be trying to hunt us because we're kairu warriors and we're also considered to be in the worthiest humans prey?" Maya thought but if she kept like this she could feel that her head would explode for many thoughts so she decided to exit the X-scaper and take some fresh air, when she reached the training field of the monastery, she heard something.

_-"Over here."_

-"What?" Maya asked nervous.

_-"Over here."_

-"Who's there?" Maya asked looking behind her.

_-"Over here."_

Maya was getting very nervous since she heard the voice coming from everywhere and then she froze when she felt a speargun's cannon right behind her head.

_-"Turn around."_

Maya turned around and she saw a silhouette of somebody but then the kairu hunter deactivated his cloaking device.

-"What are you doing here?" Maya asked.

-"Whether you'll believe it or not, I'm looking for you." The hunter said laying down his weapon.

-"Why did you help us in our quest and why did you saved us from the Hiverax? And most importantly, why did you kill them?" Maya asked curious.

-"Because you and your friend are the only ones in that filthy city that fight for what's good and fair, and about those Hiverax? Let's just say that you and I shared a bloody revenge against them." The hunter said.

-"We shared? Wait a minute…Who are you?" Maya asked and the kairu hunter, as much as he didn't want to, proceeded to remove his mask. After the red mask was removed Maya was freeze as ice but she felt a burning happiness inside her.

-"Someone who's a ghost for many people." Ky said after he removed his mask and Maya was still staring at him.

-"I'm sorry I haven't told you about it, I just…" Ky said but Maya hugged him and then he hugged her back.

-"Thank God, I thought you were death…I'm so glad you're alive." Maya said while she was crying tears of happiness.

-"At least she's not mad at me." Ky thought and then the two of them stared at each other.

-"But…how?" Maya asked.

-"It's quite a complicated story…" Ky said but Maya silenced him by pressing her finger in his lips.

-"You'll tell me later, but now…" Maya said as she was getting closer to Ky to kiss him.

But then a paralysis spray attack hit Ky and Maya and then they were knocked out by somebody.

When Ky regain his conscience he could barely see but he found himself tied up to a bed that was being transported to somewhere and next to him was Maya, who was unconscious on the same kind of bed. Then Ky saw the silhouette somebody who was talking to the people who ambushed him and Maya.

-"We got them; we're taking them to the test camera." One of the doctors said.

-"Good, I want them ready in 30 minutes." The man said and Ky recognized the voice of the person.

-"No…no…not him." Ky whispered as he knew that the man who ordered his people to attack him and Maya was the evil master Lokar. Now trapped Ky could feel that there was nowhere to run and the only thing he could do was wait for the end and remember the beginning.

**To be continued…**


	7. The rise of Ky Stax

**Chapter 7: The rise of Ky Stax**

_Seven months ago…_

The moment Ky felt to the waterfall, he landed on the river but the hit knocked him out and the movement of it made him float away so that was the reason why neither Maya or Boomer could find him that day, Ky had floated to the edge of a cave where somebody who wasn't human found him and dragged him to a cave and once inside Ky recovered the conscience and he discovered that he was inside a cave.

-"Ow…my head, where am I?" Ky asked and then he heard a heavy voice behind him.

-"You're safe." The creature that dragged him into the cave responded and Ky got scared.

-"WHOA! What are you!?" Ky asked amazed.

-"The one who saved your life." The creature said.

-"What happened?" Ky asked.

-"I've found you unconscious in the river and brought you here." The creature responded.

-"Well…thanks but I better get back to my team and…" Ky said but then he realized that his X-reader was gone.

-"Where's my X-reader? I must have lost it when I fall from the waterfall." Ky thought.

-"Can you help me to find my team?" Ky asked.

-"No, I can't." The creature said.

-"What? Why not?" Ky asked confused.

-"Your friends think that you're death…it'll be better if they still think so." The creature said.

-"Why would that be better?" Ky asked.

-"Because I've been watching you for a long time and I could notice that your enemies attack your friends in order to destroy you, if they think that you're gone then your friends will be safe as well." The creature said and Ky wanted to respond but he thought about what the creature said and it was true, many enemies like Zane, Diara or the Hiverax are always trying to hurt Maya or Boomer so if his enemies think that he's dead, his friends will be safe for the moment.

-"You're right…but what do I do now?" Ky asked.

-"I can train you, to protect them even when they won't notice you're there, I can train you to become a hunter." The creature said and Ky thought about it…it didn't sound so bad.

-"All right, let's do this." Ky said.

Days later the creature had taught Ky the basic movements of a hunter's hand to hand combat, he proved to be good at it but later he had troubles with the art of stealth because he always was a warrior that fight head to head. With the days passing Ky had finally master all the arts of the hunter, now he had to learn how to use a hunter's arsenal.

The creature name's was soon revealed to be known as Blade because of its unique alien teethes and skills, Then Blade gave Ky the Speargun.

-"This is the Speargun, most of the hunters of my planet and including me used this for a more efficient shot, it can hold 17 spears of 10 meters and it can make somebody's head blow up or make him to be stabbed in the wall." Blade explained.

-"Wow…and this thing is supposed to be legal in your planet?" Ky asked joking.

-"Is that an Earth joke?" Blade asked.

-"Yep." Ky said.

-"Not funny." Blade said.

-"I know." Ky said.

After Ky trained with the speargun, he trained throwing with the fire bombs, pulse bombs and the sonic traps.

He learned how to use the plasmacaster, the combistick and the wristblades.

Three months later Ky had finally mastered every lesson about being a hunter in the hand to hand combat, the gadgets, the weapons and the different vision of a the hunter mask both of them the red one and the grey one.

-"Now that you've learned the combat skills, weapons and technology of the hunters. You must learn the code of honor of the hunters." Blade said.

-"Code of honor?" Ky asked.

-"The code says that you only must hunt those who are powerful enough to be considerate a worthy opponent or anyone who's to be considerate dangerous and if you defeat it, it'll be a honorable kill but…you'll never kill your friends or kids or any women that's has a newborn inside…and most importantly you'll never kill innocent people or it'll be a dishonorable kill." Blade explained.

-"Understood." Ky said.

As time passed, Blade had passed out because he was on his final hours of life so Ky was devastated for the loss of a friend but he will always remember him as the master who taught him the art of the hunt, decided to become the ultimate hunter Ky had armored up himself with his weapons and gadgets and he putted the grey mask on his face ready to hunt down his first prey.

Ky Stax got the chance to demonstrate his abilities when he went to the city and found the plan of a crime boss who was planning to unleash a gang war in the middle of a normal day; Ky had cloaked himself and followed him into a church but he stopped when he realized that there was a guard with a machine gun guarding the door.

-"Okay…remember your training, be stealthy and plan out your tactics." Ky remembered and he distracted the guard with the voice playback of the mask.

_-"What you're looking at pussy-face?"  
_-"What the…"The guard said but then he got stabbed by a combistick from behind.

-"Now let's find that guy." Ky said and he entered the church where the crime boss was waiting for him holding an axe.

-"Who do you think you are to come in here? It doesn't matter, I'm the boss of this city, you stupid ghost!" The boss said and Ky de-cloaked himself and used his wristblades to fight the crime lord.

Ky had remembered everything that Blade had taught him in order to succeed in this hunt, he fought with both of his skills the fighting style of the hunter and the fighting style of a kairu warrior.

Finally Ky was victorious against the crime boss who was kneeled on the ground because of the beating he received from Ky.

-"Normally, I would've told Blade that I wasn't so comfortable about the trophies theory of his…but that's about to change." Ky said and he used his wristblades to rip off the boss skull and spine, collecting his first trophy.

That same moment Ky was about to leave until he felt that someone was behind him, when he turned around he saw the wife of the boss glaring at him since she saw that Ky' was holding her husband's skull and spine.

-"You think that makes you the boss now?" The boss' wife said and she reached for her gun and shot Ky in the right of his stomach and then she shot him in the face but the mask stopped the impact but at the cost for it to be broken revealing Ky's left blue eye behind the mask.

-"My God…you're just a kid…" The boss' wife said and Ky took of his rock-like mask and threw it at the woman's face and knocked her out, then he found a kairu relic next to him and he took it by impulse and escape the church where everything began.

That's what happened to the leader of team Stax from his fall as a kairu warrior and his rise as a hunter.

_Present day_

Ky was tied up to a test wall where he woke up and he had injuries all over his chest, he could die over there…or maybe not?

**To be continued…**


	8. Escape and rescue

**Chapter 8: Escape and rescue**

Ky woke up to find himself tied up to a wall with some kind of energy devices holding his hands so he won't get away if he ever woke up, he also discovered that they took his mask and gear plus the wounds in his chest were so painful that he could pass out but there was only one thought in his mind that kept him awake: Save Maya.

Then Ky looked around and he saw a woman in the upper levels of the facility and soon he recognize who she was…it was the boss' wife the same woman she shot him, what was she doing here? But soon the woman's expression became of fear when she saw Ky who was glaring angry at her. How could she ever forget? How could he ever forget…what she did to him?  
Ky used all of his strength to broke free and he knocked out the scientist who was studying him before he reached the alarm's button.

-"Okay…I need to get my mask and my arsenal if I'm going to save Maya." Ky said to himself so he went to the weapons research area to recover all of his gear.

Once inside he discovered that his combistick has been upgraded meaning that now its attacks will charge any adversary with an electric charge. Plus his smart disc has been upgraded as well now being like a giant shuriken but with the same smart tech as before. Ky grabed one of the guards and snapped his neck and used the guard's electrical stick in an attempt to knocked out the doctor who was studying Ky's weapons, unluckily Ky hit the doctor with so much strength that he decapitated him.

-"Not to self: Check your swing." Ky said to himself and he armored up and he finally retrieved all of his weapons and his mask, plus he injected himself with the medic kit to be back into full strength and his wounds were healed.

-"Now let's find Maya." Ky commented and he entered to the central computer and he located her two floors down in the prisoners cells, once Ky left the place and arrived to the prisoners cells he spotted a guard guarding the entrance where Maya was, the only way to get inside there was to distract the guard since the kairu hunter couldn't cloaked himself or use any of his projectile weapons because he had 0% of electrical energy.

_-"Your mother made you a messed up face, mate! HA-HA!"_

-"WHAT!?" The guard exclaimed because he heard the voice coming from where another guard was so he went to fight that other guard.

-Hmph…idiot." Ky said and then he entered Maya's cell.

-"Ky?" Maya asked.

-"We're you expecting someone else?" Ky joked and he freed her from the cell by crushing the electrical panel of the cell and taking advantage of it he recharged his energy back to 200% and then she hugged him.

-"Thank you." Maya said smiling.

-"Anytime." Ky replied but then Maya grunted for the injuries she just got on her arm and legs, so Ky grabbed his medic-kit.

-"This may hurt a bit." Ky warned and he injected Maya with the medic kit and her injuries had been healed.

-"Wow…how did you do that?" Maya said.

-"Long story, we gotta go." Ky said and the two of them reached for the exit but it was blocked by an elite guard who had a powerful blaster attached to his arm.

-"What do we do now?" Maya asked.

-"Let me handle it." Ky said and he used the voice playback.

_-"Guess who's back?"_

-"What the…" The guard whispered and he went to check where the noise came from, but when he turned around Maya ran towards him and punched him in the face making him fall to the lower levels.

-"Wow…I'm impressed." Ky commented.

-"Oh please, Ky. You know I'm no damsel in distress." Maya said smiling.

-"Yeah…maybe I forgot that all this time." Ky said as he and Maya ran to the exit.

Once they left exited the building, an assault ship spotted them and it was ready to open fire against them.

-"Look out!" Ky yelled as he pushed Maya and himself to take cover.

-"You know, this security is way excessive!" Maya said.

-"They're not any security; they're members of crime gangs that work for Lokar." Ky explained.

-"What!? Lokar has crime gangs working for him!?" Maya said shocked.

-"As weird as it sounds it's true, Lokar's behind all this and he has gathered all the crime gangs I've been hunting these last few days, looks like his true intention is to make them recollect shadow kairu." Ky said.

-"it doesn't make any sense, why would they be working for Lokar? Unless…" Maya said.

-"Unless that woman who shot me that night in the church is the one who's gathering them for Lokar." Ky said.

Then Ky charged his plasmacaster enough to take down the assault ship that was shooting at them.

Later Ky and Maya had located the woman in the watchtower of the facility.

-"I was hoping not to see you again, kid." The woman said.

-"It takes more than two shots to take me down, ma'am." Ky said as he was aiming at her with his plasmacaster.

-"You can't stop what Lokar has set in motion, soon this city will be his and I'll be away from here with the reward of immortality." The woman said.

-"So that's the only reason you're doing this?" Maya asked mad.

-"No…" The woman said and then she glared at Ky.

-"Is for revenge as well, you killed my husband." The woman applied.

-"Well, you two should've thought better before getting into the life of crime." Ky mocked.

-"You insolent kid! You won't…" The woman said but then she was decapitated by the shot of a speargun, but Ky wasn't holding it and he didn't have it but soon he saw that Maya took his speargun and shot at the woman.

-"What? She never stopped talking." Maya said.

-"I guess my absence made you a bit more aggressive." Ky said making a love glare at Maya, though he had the mask on.

-"You have no idea." Maya said making a love glare at Ky as well.

Their moment couldn't last when someone approached the place.

-"You may have defeated everybody here you brat, but you will never bet me." Lokar said entering the room.

-"We'll see about that Lokar! Get ready to be on my trophy wall!" Ky said as he grabbed his combistick and wristblades.

-"So be it." Lokar said getting ready for battle.

**To be continued…**


	9. The ultimate trophy

**Chapter 9: The ultimate trophy**

This is the ultimate battle between Ky Stax and Lokar, the fate of the city and the world was depending on it.

-"You will regret for interfering, brat!" Lokar said and he shot one of his attacks at him, but Ky jumped away and he activated his cloaking system.

-"Try to kill what you can't see, old man!" Ky said and he used his speargun to shoot Lokar.

-"I don't need to see you to find you." Lokar said and he made the ground to shake until he broke the water system so many water drops were falling from the roof, and unfortunately Ky's cloaking system started to fail since the technology of the cloaking system is vulnerable to the water so as long as the water falls, Ky can't turn invisible.

-"Goddamn it! Okay…let's think." Ky thought and he knew that Lokar was so powerful that even his projectile based weapons like the plasmacaster and the smart disc won't work against him.

-"Hey! Don't you have honor? If you do, how about a single hand to hand combat?" Ky said as he grabbed his combistick and his wristblades.

-"Ky, what are you doing?" Maya asked.

-"Don't worry, I got this…you stay back and you'll be safe." Ky said but as much as Maya didn't want to, she couldn't interfere with a battle that wasn't hers.

-"Fine, if you wish to die by having your face in the ground…so be it." Lokar said.

When the battle started Ky proved to have more skill in the hand to hand combat, but yet again the shadow kairu energy around Lokar made him almost invulnerable against any blow Ky made.

-"Ugh, there must be a way to defeat him." Ky thought and then he remembered what Blade, the creature that saved his life when he fell from the waterfall, had taught him.

_-"you must never underestimate your opponent in combat, and if you expect to succeed then first you must analyze his weakness and use it against him."_

Then Ky used his thermal vision to analyze any weakness in Lokar, then he found the answer…it was the circle in his chest! Because after Lokar returned he looked more like a cyborg and the circle in his chest may provide him vital energy. Then Ky grabbed a plasma mine and threw it at Lokar's chest.

-"AGH!" Lokar shouted in pain as electricity and shadow kairu were coming out of his chest alongside with blood.

-"Don't fall asleep, old man. The party's just getting started." Ky said as he used his combistick and threw it at Lokar's chest to damage him even more.

-"AAGHH! You insolent kid!" Lokar yelled and Ky stabbed the master of darkness three times with his wristblades, now Ky was already defeated and he was kneeled and in critical state.

-"You won't get out of this so easily, my forces will hunt you down." Lokar declared.

-"Go on sent them, I don't care because I'm the real hunter around here." Ky said.

-"You think you saved this city and the world? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lokar laughed.

-"I'm not doing this just for this city or the world; I'm also doing it so you will leave Maya alone…and I'll say this once: You will never control her." Ky said and then he turned around to see Maya who nodded her head in agreement of what Ky was about to do.

_-"It's time to say good night."  
_Then Ky used his wristblades and ripped off Lokar's skull and spine…now the master of darkness was gone for good.

-"It's over." Ky said taking off his mask but someone ambushed him and Maya.

-"I don't think so Ky." Zane declared entering the area and he picked up Lokar's X-reader.

-"With Lokar gone…I, his successor the almighty Zane will control the city and the planet, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zane said laughing maniacally and he jumped away.

Ky knew he had to stop him but first, he needed to get ready for the final battle and most importantly…get Maya to safety.

Later Ky and Maya had left the area and reached Ky's ship underground where Maya was amazed for the technology and designed of the place, she also saw Ky putting Lokar's skull and spine in the trophy wall.

-"Are those your trophies? Maya asked curious.

-"Yep, these are the skulls of the boss, the alpha male, Vexus, Hexus and Nexus…plus now having Lokar's skull on it." Ky said and he was charging all the weapons he needed.

-"I just want to know…I know about your origins as the hunter, who was your master and about the code of honor stuff. But what I wanna know is what made you become such a bloody hunter?" Maya asked.

-"There's no hunting, like the hunting of a man. And those who've hunted armed men long enough, and like it…never really cared for anything else thereafter." Ky said.

-"Wow…that's pretty poetic." Maya commented.

-"I know, I read it on a magazine." Ky said as he opened a secret door on the wall where all of his hunter gear was.

-"I can't let Zane to be on the loose slaving people and playing with Lokar's power, I have to stop him." Ky said and once he was ready he led Maya to the pilot's seat.

-"Write the coordinates you need and the ship will take you back to the monastery." Ky said as he putted his red mask back on.

-"Wait, where are you going?" Maya asked.

-"I'm going to stop Zane once and for all." Ky said.

-"I'm not letting you go alone." Maya said.

-"No, you have to get back to the monastery…besides; this is something I have to do by myself." Ky said but he could feel Maya's sadness.

-"Maya, please…I have to do this; I promise I'll come back." Ky said and Maya took his mask off and kissed him.

-"And I'll be waiting for you." Maya said and Ky left to fight Zane and put an end to the tyranny that's infecting this city, the skies were getting dark and with thunders meaning that the final battle is getting closer.

**To be continued…**


	10. End of the tyrant empire

**Chapter 10: End of the tyrant empire**

Ky was tracking Zane's signal that was leading him right into the industries of the weapon's factory and for the worst of all next to the factory there was a statue of Lokar with the size of a skyscraper.

-"Great, like if this couldn't get anymore creepy." Ky thought but then he cloaked himself and entered the factory to destroy whatever enemy who would try to stop him to defeat Zane.

-"The hunter is somewhere around here, find him!" The captain of the security said.

While one of the guards was looking for him, he didn't realized that Ky was right behind him so the kairu hunter grabbed him from his leg and chopped him in half with his wristblades, after that guard was death Ky notice something strange so he planted fire, sonic and plasma bombs all over the place so he could see what he spotted. The weapon of the guard was made with the same kind of technology of the plasmacaster.

-"How did they made weapons like this?" Ky thought so he jumped to the higher level and detonated all the bombs unleashing a whole disaster. After the security was taken out Ky saw a room where he found a dead creature of the same kind as Blade.

-"This creature…this must be the reason why those guys had that kind of technology." Ky said and then he remembered what Blade told him.

_-"When one of us gets caught or is about to get killed, the wrist-comm must be set on overload to explode, for we cannot let the humans get position in our technology."_

Seem like the people who worked here never figured a way to get the weapons and wrist-comm out of the dead creature; well I know what I must do." Ky said and he activated the creature's wrist-comm into overload.

-"I'm sorry; I know that you died honorably." Ky said and he left the place because the explosion that was gonna happen in 10 minutes could destroy the whole place. When Ky exited to the roof he encountered three more creatures that have been brainwashed and altered with technology.

-"Wait! I'm not here to fight you!" Ky shouted but the creatures we're trying to kill him so he used the pulse bombs to stun them and amazingly it gave the creatures some of their mind back for a few moments.

-"I'm not your enemy; I was trained by Blade so I'm your friend." Ky said and one of the creatures was able to speak.

-"We…can't fight this control….anymore…you have to…finish us…please…give…us…a…honorable….death." One of the creatures said and Ky granted their wishes so he ripped off the skulls and spines of the three creatures.

-"I'm sorry." Ky said and then he knew that he only had five seconds left before the whole place will explode so Ky jumped to the statue and started to climb as fast as he cloud. When the place exploded, the explosion made Ky to fly higher and for his good luck he landed just in the head of the statue where Zane was waiting for him.

-"Well, you're finally here." Zane said.

-"it ends tonight, all of it." Ky said as he used his wristblades.

-"Yes, it will end with your destruction! Anti Matter Beam!" Zane shouted and he threw his attack at Ky but he jumped to evaded it.

-"That's not gonna work." Ky said and he used his smart disc and threw it at Zane but when he jumped to evaded it, the disc made a scratch on his leg.

-"Ghaa!" Zane shouted in pain.

-"You should never underestimate the hunter, Zane." Ky said.

-"Well, it's time for the hunter to be hunted." Zane said and he started to shoot many attacks at Ky, he may have evaded most of them but one of them landed on him and it almost made him fall from the statue.

-"HA-HA! This shows how you can't beat me, Ky! I'm stronger than you, I've always have!"Zane declared.

-"That's your permanent mistake Zane; you always underestimate your opponents and believe yourself to be superior, which obviously you're not." Ky said.

-"Of course I am superior; I'm even more powerful than master Boaddai!" Zane responded angry.

-"If you were, then why didn't you destroyed Lokar when you had the chance?" Ky said.

-"That's not of your business!" Zane yelled angry and he continued to attack at Ky.

The battle was going on for two hours so Ky knew it was time to finish it, he threw a sonic bomb at Zane which stunned him.

-"OW! Where are you, chicken!?" Zane yelled and then he spotted three aiming lasers at his chest which meant that Ky was about to shoot him a plasma bolt with his plasmacaster, when Ky shot at Zane it hurt him badly and made him fall to the hand of the statue, but it was not enough to defeat him.

-"Enough! I'm gonna destroy you once and for all!" Zane yelled as he grabbed Lokar's X-reader but Ky grabbed his speargun and shot at Lokar's X-reader.

-"What? NO!" Zane exclaimed when Lokar's X-reader was destroyed.

-"Grrr, you'll pay for that!" Zane said but then Ky used his plasmacaster to shoot Zane and then he started punch him in the face lots of times.

Now Zane was breathing heavily while lying on the ground because Ky beat the crap out of him, then the kairu hunter used his voice playback.

_-"Evil master Lokar trained a weak alien boy…and he's still weak."  
_At this Zane wasn't angry but he was scared, he even was shivering of fear.

_-"Evil master Lokar trained a weak alien boy…and he's still weak."_

Then Ky used his wristblades and he was ready to reclaim his trophy, the hunt…has come to an end.

_AAAAHHHHHH!_

At the top of the head of the statue, Ky was holding both Zane's skull and spine…and his now headless body, then Ky threw the body to the concrete of the statue and he looked at Zane's skull. Then Ky raised Zane's skull in victory as he roar of rage and he also used the voice playback while he was yelling of rage.

_-"I'M THE BOSS OF THIS CITY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Then Ky turned around behind him to see his ship being de-cloaking and the platform was opened so he entered the ship and it went direction to the monastery.

-"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you've been watching the whole thing." Ky said as he saw Maya piloting the ship.

-"You bet, I almost fired the weapons of this thing to help you." Maya said.

-"I told you to get back to the monastery." Ky said.

-"If I recall, you're not the leader of the team anymore." Maya teased.

-"Touché." Ky said and he proceeded to take off his mask and at the same time Maya activated the ship's auto-pilot.

When Ky was about to say more, Maya kissed him so fast that he was amazed.

-"Jeez, how's she so fast on this? Did she practice with the pillow?" Ky thought but he putted his arms around Maya.

-"By the way, I love the crystal flower you've made for me." Maya said.

-"So you figure it out." Ky said sarcastically.

-"When we'll head back to the monastery, you'll have to explain many things to many people." Maya said smiling and blushing.

-"Yeah…I bet master Boaddai and boomer are gonna kill me for being, but if that's gonna happen then I better enjoy this moment." Ky said blushing and he kissed Maya again as the ship was in auto-pilot and in route to the monastery.

With a good hunt ended, it came the moment for the hunter to rest…alongside the one he loves.

**THE END**


End file.
